


【全球门将保护协会】番外 鹰击长空阿德勒

by lijinglei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei
Summary: 恩克去世十周年时我以阿德勒视角写的同人文





	【全球门将保护协会】番外 鹰击长空阿德勒

鹰击长空阿德勒

每年到十一月深秋初冬那会，我的情绪都特别差，好在我的太太Lilli很懂我，那几天她会推掉工作，安静的坐在房间一角陪我度过难过的时候。  
今年，Lilli主动对我说:“十年了，你要不要去看看特蕾莎？当年她和罗伯特最关心的就是你。”  
“不了。”我下意识的拒绝。  
“亲爱的，事情已经发生了。”Lilli的怀抱是那么的温暖，我小声说:“我总以为我不去见，罗伯特可能就还活着，一切都只是一场我做了十年的噩梦。”  
Lilli亲了亲我的眉心:“不怕，我会一直在你身边陪你。”  
让她梳理情绪后，我心头的压抑散去了一些，跟她开玩笑:“你就不怕我前女友也去？”  
“怕啥？”Lilli很自信。很多女性婚后会随夫姓，但Lilli没有，她可以以最小的代价从我身边离开，可我却像一个哨兵无法离开精神链接的向导，根本离不开Lilli。  
奥利弗在月初就跟我说要我代表Titan去出席罗伯特十周年祭日的活动，我一直推脱，让Lilli劝好后我告诉他我去。  
2009年11月10日，我像往常一样去训练，坐我旁边的是夏窗转会来的海皮亚，前利物浦队长、后防铁闸，他用半生不熟的德语跟我说话，我放慢语速让他适应德语环境。  
突然间领队走进更衣室，颤抖着说:“罗伯特他……卧轨自尽了……”  
我激动的摔手套:“你开什么玩笑？”  
海皮亚和基斯林摁住我:“rene，你先别冲动！”  
“明年就是南非世界杯，他一板上钉钉的主力门将，他有什么理由想不开？！”  
“先别激动，等等接下来的消息吧。”基斯林带着其他队员出去训练，我实在是无心训练，趴在海皮亚怀里哭也哭不出来:“萨米，我是不是在做梦啊？”  
“rene你要哭就哭吧，我不会跟别人说的。”不善言辞的芬兰人摸着我的头。  
“我不相信，是不是媒体搞错了……”我捶自己的腿。  
突然间他的手机响了，有人call他，很急切的样子，他挂断后又call别人:“杜德克你现在怎么样？卡西利亚斯还好吗？”  
听到那边卡西利亚斯哭的像个孩子，我抱着海皮亚也哭出声。  
由于我和卡西哭声太大，海皮亚通话很快就结束了，教练也过来安慰我，让我当天不用训练了。  
海皮亚实在放心不下我，他也请假送我回去。当时我脑子一片空白，不知道怎么回的家，躺在床上睡不着。  
“萨米，告诉我罗伯特没出意外，他还活着对吗？”我觉得我烧糊涂了，开始抓着海皮亚说胡话。  
“rene……你别这样……”芬兰人估计快被我逼疯了。  
迷迷糊糊中，我睡着了，基斯林坐在椅子上打盹，他被我吵醒:“rene，你醒了？”  
“我有点冷。”  
全队唯一指定老父亲摸了摸我的额头:“确实有点低烧，你家有药吗？”  
我指了指医药箱，基斯林喂我吃了药:“你睡着的时候，罗伯特的遗孀开发布会了。”  
“特蕾莎说什么了？”  
基斯林握住我的手:“罗伯特患有抑郁症有两年了……这次病情没控制住，所以走向了极端。”  
“抑郁症？可他跟我相处时根本看不出来啊！”  
“我也没啊，哎，你要加油，你的顺位在诺伊尔之前，明年是世界杯年了。”  
“先别提世界杯了，我没心思想，他怎么就走向极端了呢？”我百思不得其解:“事业有成，刚领养了一个女儿。”  
“我猜可能跟这个孩子有关，你也知道领养孩子的条件有多苛刻，可能是怕别人知道后就不能领养了。”  
“他葬礼什么时候举行？”  
“还没说。”基斯林抱住我的力气特别大:“阿德勒，你心里不舒服就跟我们说，我们都后怕的不行不行的。”  
“谢谢你的关心。”  
葬礼那天，我勉强打起精神来去汉诺威。  
默特萨克眼睛肿肿的。平时在国家队，我和罗伯特因为位置相同而关系好，罗伯特和默特萨克效力于汉诺威，我们仨经常一起出动。  
他拥抱我的力气比平常大很多:“我这几天特别害怕你再发生点什么。”  
“别怕，明年还有世界杯呢。”  
国家队教练组那四个人坐在最前面，科普克旁边是延斯，我身边是timo和菲利普，我后边还站着一个曼努，大家都来给罗伯特送行。  
听着圣歌，我控制不住眼泪，我在埋怨自己为什么没有早一点发现异常，说不定事情还有的救。  
国家队队友要去跟罗伯特遗体告别，我在下台阶的时候踩空了，差点摔倒，还好timo扶了我一把。  
近亲会和特蕾莎一起去墓地，我在特蕾莎身边看到了我的前女友，她跟特蕾莎私交很好。  
日子一天天的这么过，10年春夏换季的时候，国家队公布了出征南非世界杯的大名单，我是1号门将。  
拍大合照的那天，我拿到了红黑金色的门将服，特别漂亮，我很平静的看着镜头，身边的曼努还带着少年的气息。  
然后就是我最不愿意回忆的一段时光。  
受伤以后，奥利弗和延斯直接把我接到慕尼黑，他俩恨不得24小时轮流看着我怕我想不开。但我还是把浴室镜子砸碎，用碎片割腕自残。那时候的我觉得天都要塌了，生活根本看不到任何希望，我只想用死来解脱。奥利弗甚至把他和延斯玩的情趣手铐用在我身上。  
世界杯开赛后，我情绪好点了，不再想着自残，奥利弗和延斯像偷渡一样带着我去见心理医生。  
没想到我在心理医生那里见到了特蕾莎。  
她面容憔悴，见到我和奥利弗延斯来勉强扯出笑容:“不用意外见到我，奥利弗和延斯向我求助，想找一个靠谱的心理医生，所以我推荐了罗伯特以前看过的。”  
我下意识的反驳:“我心理很健康！我没有病！”  
奥利弗插话:“你听特蕾莎说完。”  
“正确的认识抑郁症是治疗的第一步，rene，你不要怕，我介绍的这个医生绝对能信得过。”  
“你不要怕去面对，我和奥利都陪你一起面对。”延斯鼓励我。  
我被忽悠的去诊室跟心理医生面谈，那大爷很温和，我渐渐放松下来，他让我填了几个量表后去做脑补ct检查。  
拿到胶片，他给我看了健康人的做对比:“你脑部合成兴奋物质的区域不太对，不如健康人活跃。可以确诊为抑郁症，但你不要怕，你肯进来跟我说话，就证明了你已经决定要重新认识自己，这很不错了，至少你已经找对了治疗方向。”  
他跟我说:“产生抑郁症真正的内因或本质因素，是一个人的人格特点。从深层心理学上说，在抑郁症患者的人格结构中，有一个严厉的惩罚者，他会时时监控患者的言行，一旦出现哪怕一点过错或失误，惩罚者就会以极其严厉的方式实施制裁和谴责。抑郁症患者的自责自罪、自我价值感低下、活力降低，都来自这样的自我攻击[1]。”  
我下意识的想到了罗伯特。  
“无论多坚强的人都可能患上抑郁，而正像其他任何疾病一样，不及时治疗就会有生命危险。很多时候，抑郁患者面对的首要困境，常常是周围环境对心理疾病的不理解和不信任。抑郁的反面不是快乐，而是活力[2]。”  
“我想是你们位置的原因吧，赢球都是前锋的好，输球都怪你们，你们背负了太多的压力。”  
医生的话让我心里酸酸的，我从来没指望过有人能懂得我们，即使是群聊里的同行我也不曾信任过，我擦了擦眼泪:“我该怎样配合治疗？”  
药物的副作用让人崩溃，我慢慢恢复训练的同时也定期跟心理医生交流。  
突然有一天，我觉得训练场上空的云彩那么好看，医生也建议我可以逐渐停药了。  
我看着穿国家队1号球衣的曼努高接抵挡，有一点羡慕，但绝没有嫉妒。  
可能我不适合从事职业体育，伤伤停停消磨了我的耐心，11年下半年，我膝盖重伤，赛季基本报销。  
为了救急，俱乐部从斯图加特租来小门将贝恩德，小家伙刚成年，脸上的青春痘还能看见呢。  
在他的第一场德甲比赛前，他甚至紧张到不知道怎么系鞋带，我笑了笑，拉过脏衣篮，慢慢的坐下，拍拍自己的膝盖:“放我腿上。”  
贝恩德下意识的听从我的指示，我特别仔细的给莱诺系鞋带，嘴里说着安慰的话语:“放轻松，没事的。”  
“试试，怎么样。”  
贝恩德踩在地上:“谢谢你，Rene。”  
“加油，贝恩德。”  
可是对手是拜仁，勒沃库森惨不忍睹的后防无法阻挡罗贝里掀起的攻势，贝恩德的德甲首秀以惨败告终。  
19岁的他根本还是个孩子，他趴在地上不愿起来，当值主裁父爱爆棚，蹲下来开导他，他摇头拒绝了裁判的好意。  
队友离场了，我看贝恩德趴在草皮上抽泣的样子，想起来自己跟他那么大时或许比他大不到哪去，也是大比分输球，好在那时候的门将教练就是寄宿家庭的男主人，我得到了最温暖的关照。  
我又想起来罗伯特有时打电话关照自己的画面，扶着栏杆起身，晃晃悠悠的翻过栏杆进入场地，拄拐走向他。  
“贝恩德，起来吧，胃着凉后你容易胃疼。”  
“让我趴会，Rene。”  
我笑的很慈祥，忍着膝盖的痛，一点点的跪在贝恩德身边，伸手抚摸他的卷发:“好了，我知道你心里难受，但这也是没办法的，足球是团队运动，你也不能保证所有队友都发挥在线。让门兴的那个小狮子看到，他又得笑话你。”  
提到竞争对手，贝恩德鲤鱼打挺站起来，眼角还带着泪光，我抬头看这个小男孩:“扶我起来，咱们回更衣室。”  
多次重伤让我失去了勒沃库森的主力位置。  
我真的不记恨贝恩德，也不记恨马克。  
我告知奥利弗我可能职业生涯就这样了，想在养伤期间读书，拿到学历，电话那边的老狮子显然松了口气:“有想法真的很好，这几天你来慕尼黑，我这边要拍一个广告，你总比我这满脸褶子的人上镜吧？”  
去就去吧。  
我看到原本的拍摄方案是我需要裸着上半身穿围裙，可现场导演Lilli临时修改，让我随便穿一件长袖的衣服。  
拍摄广告很有意思，能够让人暂时摆脱现实。  
当天晚上，奥利弗和延斯邀请Lilli与我一起吃饭，吃着吃着，我觉得这事不对劲，我悄悄的问奥利弗:“相亲呢？”  
“多跟人姑娘说会话，别让她没面子。”  
饭后，两个老家伙打着春宵一夜的由头先撤，让我送Lilli回酒店。  
甲方不在，Lilli不再端着形象，脱掉高跟靴子，穿着袜子走在路上。这跟我那累死累活还得面上看不出来的前女友完全不一样。  
“我帮你拎着鞋吧？”Lilli背着包还要拎着鞋，看着很累，我伸手，她也不客气:“谢谢你，rene。”  
其实我们总共也没说几句话，但在酒店大堂，我却向她提出了约会，算是约会请求:“要不要一起去迪士尼玩？”  
她答应的也很干脆。  
我至今都记得那天晴空万里，似乎是有阳光照进了我的内心，Lilli没化妆，遇见插队的她还口吐芬芳，她满身的生活气息让我感觉到我还活着。  
我想要和她谈恋爱。  
她抱着她的宠物狗来汉堡和我同居，当然还有她那核爆现场样的行李占据了我衣柜的绝大部分空间，不去运动的时候她能躺沙发上看一天电影都不带移动的，零食残渣也散落一地，我渐渐享受着跟她斗嘴的生活。  
我尊重她的工作，她也尊重我的工作和学业。  
如果她能在每次出差后把行李箱收拾整齐那就更好了。  
别人告白，包括我追我前女友，都是怎么浪漫怎么来，这次我是抱着要和Lilli携手终生的想法谈恋爱的，我选择在心理医生那里向她坦白病情。  
Lilli没有惊讶的表情:“我第一次见你的时候，让你换衣服就是因为你手臂上的伤痕，估计你也不想让别人看见，所以我临时修改计划。”  
她真的太懂得保护我了。  
“所以，你愿意跟我在一起吗？”  
“我爱你，rene。”  
似乎抑郁症的阴影正在一点点远离我。  
我转会到汉堡后伤伤停停，在对拜仁的一场联赛中，我们甚至丢了九个球。  
群聊里的同行都很担心我，我跟他们说没事，转身就扑到Lilli怀里求安慰，她摸着我的头，也没多说话。  
“你会魔法，被你摸摸头我就不难过了。”  
Lilli很喜欢我唱歌给她听:“用你的歌声换我的魔法。”  
除了关注贝恩德和马克，我还偶尔看看美因茨那个年轻的洛里。马克和荷兰的贾斯帕谈恋爱了，洛里和罗恩都谈了很多年，而贝恩德说自己喜欢一个大他十岁的人。  
我没意见，毕竟年纪大一些懂得更多，更会安慰人心，对于一个门将而言，在一场失利后有个可依赖的怀抱，是世界上最美好的礼物。  
又是养伤期间，我以满分的成绩完成了硕士毕业论文，答辩那天，Lilli穿的很正式的旁听我被教授刁难。  
“我的阿德勒先生，你怎么这么厉害呢？”Lilli对我无脑吹，我笑了:“要谢谢你对我长久以来的支持。”  
我本来想和Lilli一起宅家里打游戏，毕竟刚忙完论文。结果我被卡西利亚斯用一个电话带着Lilli飞到了意大利，他希望我和Lilli能够帮他安抚一个意大利的小门将马蒂亚，同为抑郁症患者的Gigi已经说到词穷。  
看到马蒂亚的第一眼，我仿佛看到了当年重伤后的自己，我抱着他，慢慢的讲述自己这些年的想法。  
我总是尽自己所能的为年轻门将发声，我照顾保护同行的举动不仅仅是良知，也是自我疗愈，自我救赎的尝试。  
就像Gigi公开说过的那样，他这一生都在重新认识自己。  
我和Lilli相处的很好，准备结婚。  
Lilli不想婚后随夫姓，外界认为是她高攀，其实是我下嫁，我尊重她的这个决定。  
我打算婚礼上给她唱一首歌《sugar》，她看过原唱乐队空降婚礼的视频，嚷嚷着自己也要有。原唱请不来，但我可以为Lilli现组个乐队。  
吉他手必然要邀请彼得，他特别痛快的答应了，键盘和贝斯我忽悠了曼努和他的后卫男友贝尼，他俩同意了保密的要求。  
人算不如天算，曼努骨折强撑比赛后重伤，不得不手术治疗，我想换人，他觉得来参加我的婚礼散散心也很好。  
八卦之心促使我骗了贝恩德当我的伴郎，大家都在猜测他喜欢的人到底是谁。  
然后，我的婚礼被他搅局了。  
Lilli出于爱护小辈的想法把捧花给了贝恩德，结果这个小王八蛋拿着花，当场就去给彼得告白，卧艹我的婚礼啊！  
贝恩德-莱诺，我跟你什么仇什么怨！  
我跟汉堡的合同到期，我又不想出国踢球，选择了德甲中下游的美因茨，正好洛里走了以后美因茨缺少即插即用的门将，待遇还可以。  
美因茨有个特别可爱的小门将弗洛里安，简直是翻版洛里。  
弗洛里安很羡慕的看着我做动作，我在身体健康时会亲身给他示范，还顺便忽悠了他代言奥利弗的品牌Titan。  
曼努重伤还没好，世界杯年似乎又要重复八年前的轮回，可sven和洛里两个人接连发生巨大巨大超级超级低级的失误，曼努强行提前复出。  
洛里神秘失踪，我吓坏了，翻出来备用药吃上以稳定自己情绪，我和Lilli到处找他好在他在土耳其被友人发现并接受心理干预。  
我也不知道这届球员怎么了，都跟喝了迷魂汤一样场上不知道踢的是个什么玩意，最终我们小组出局。  
我和美因茨的合同只剩下最后一年，常年受伤已经掏空了我的身体，复诊时沃尔法特委婉的劝我退役，我想了想，接受了神医的建议。  
我的退役趴上，曼努喝多了耍酒疯，发泄心中的不满，明明是一支球队从上烂到下，偏偏要他一个人背锅。  
门将的生活十有八九都是苦的，唯一一点甜头来自我们弗洛里安和拜仁的小门将克里斯蒂安谈恋爱了。  
退役后的生活很惬意，我终于可以开始新的人生。  
但是媒体和俱乐部却无端炒作德国一号门将位置。  
凭我头号贝恩德吹的立场，曼努和马克、贝恩德、凯文都有穿一号球衣的实力，谁上都没问题，现在曼努的状态没问题，马克抱怨的是无关紧要的友谊赛为什么也不让他上，媒体却传成了小狮子要逼宫篡位。  
最让人窝火的是，主教练还用队长袖标来稳定曼努的位置。  
这不是把曼努往火坑里推吗？  
我快被气死了，直接把曼努和马克约到自己家里来，给他们直接对话的机会。？  
马克说的很坦荡，他想要比赛，但也希望是光明正大凭实力上位，更何况他年轻一些，就算欧洲杯没机会，下一届世界杯总能等到。  
曼努和他握手，说接受马克的挑战，他不会放水的。  
自从在心理医生那里见过特蕾莎后，我只在国家队一号门将的纪录片里见过她以罗伯特遗孀的身份出镜。  
不管我承不承认，罗伯特已经离开我们十年了。  
在这十年间，特蕾莎和德国足协成立了基金会，帮助不愿公开抑郁症的运动员治疗，她还资助了小儿听力和心脏病的研究。  
她给我发来了邀请，希望我能和Lilli提前去，这样可以单独聊聊。  
在Lilli的陪伴下，我前去赴约。  
当年领养的小女孩现在已经长大了，她知道在自己前面有个姐姐的事情，内心很强大很坚定。  
特蕾莎很喜欢Lilli，我对她说:“我特别感谢Lilli把我从泥潭里拉出来。”  
“看你退役后生活过得不错，我就放心了，timo家的儿子都开始门将训练了，你们什么时候有好消息啊？”特蕾莎开玩笑道。  
我皱眉:“啊，我和Lilli还没玩够呢。”  
“我就随口说说，你和Lilli合得来最重要了。早日博士毕业啊。”  
汉诺威官方举办了纪念活动，罗恩和队长代表俱乐部献花圈。  
我以为我会很难过，其实站在罗伯特墓碑前我内心很平静，我蹲下来，用指尖描着字:“对不起，罗伯特，我用了十年的时间才认清自己，我现在也在尽力保护那些小辈，就像你当初对我的那样。其实我做不了像特蕾莎似的伟大。”  
Lilli按了按我的肩膀，我反手握住她的手:“我觉得我是个很失败的哨兵，幸好遇见了懂我的向导Lilli，你应该能放心了吧？”  
“我们还决定，如果我们能有一个儿子，就叫他罗伯特，纪念亦师亦友的你。”  
告别特蕾莎，我突然间轻松了很多，瞬间就要飞翔，Lilli笑中带泪，她与我十指相扣:“我要牵住你的手，要不然小鹰飞走了，我去哪抓啊。”  
“我不飞了，我这只鹰啊，就盘旋在你上空，接下来的日子，换我保护你吧！”我认真的对Lilli说。  
“好啊。”Lilli充满希望的看着我。  
—end—


End file.
